


Esthar Relations

by gryvon



Series: Esthar Emissary [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Charity Auctions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laguna's decision to appoint Seifer as his emissary to Balamb Garden had turned out to be one of the best things that had ever happened to Squall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esthar Relations

**Author's Note:**

> For ashesto

Usually, he hated admitting when his father was right. Usually, his father didn't act like a father or like the President of Esthar or even like a responsible adult. This was not one of those times. Laguna's decision to appoint Seifer as his emissary to Balamb Garden had turned out to be one of the best things that had ever happened to Squall.

He blinked into the early morning light and stared out the window at the bright green forest below them. For once, the alarm clock hadn't pulled him grudgingly out of sleep and he'd actually been able to get a full night's sleep in what felt like forever. He didn't have anything that required his attention until after noon. He was pretty sure Seifer and his secretary, Anya, had arranged it to be that way. While Seifer's official position at the Garden was as the envoy from Esthar, he acted more like Squall's secondary secretary and his right-hand man, taking care of the paperwork that didn't require Squall's actual attention and making sure Squall did things like eat and go to sleep at a normal hour.

Lately, Squall had not only been going to bed at an hour increasingly approaching normal, but he'd also not been going to bed alone. It was wonderful enough that he overlooked the fact that Seifer was reporting back to Laguna every time Squall missed a meal or didn't get enough sleep or came even close to catching cold.

He had no idea how he'd managed so long without Seifer's help. It was surprising that he hadn't died from malnutrition and exhaustion.

"Stop thinking and go back to sleep," Seifer muttered next to him. A heavy arm landed over Squall's chest.

He shifted back against Seifer's heat. Naked skin brushed against naked skin and he held back a shiver. "I can't."

Seifer shifted closer. His growing erection brushed against Squall's leg. "Do you need some help?"

There was no way in hell Squall was going to say no to that. He was relatively new to sex. He didn't have to tell Seifer he was Squall's first. Seifer had teased him mercilessly about being a virgin for years. Nothing had changed until Seifer had changed it.

There was a strange sort of symmetry to that.

"I could use a hand."

Seifer moved on top of him, settling between Squall's thighs and pushing them further apart with his knees. "Maybe more than a hand?"

"Maybe."

Seifer's hand closed around Squall's cock and that was the last chance he had for words. He gasped, bucking up into Seifer's touch. Seifer reached past him, grabbing the lube out of the bedside drawer before disappearing under the covers.

Squall gasped louder as Seifer's hand was replaced by Seifer's mouth. This was slowly becoming one of Squall's favorite things, both giving and receiving. Seifer's hands brushed against the inside of Squall's thighs as he moved under the sheets.

Embarrassing noises fell from Squall's lips. He blushed. He didn't let anyone see him like this, or at least he hadn't until Seifer came along the second time. He still felt embarrassed every time they did this. He didn't think he would ever get over the awkwardness of sex, especially not sex with Seifer.

Seifer seemed to know exactly which buttons to push to get the largest reaction out of Squall. Like now, when the tube was dropped on the floor and a slick finger slid inside of Squall. He bucked up, pushing a bare fraction into Seifer's mouth, not able to move far with the way Seifer pushed down on his stomach, holding him still.

He loved the feeling of Seifer's mouth on him, but it was nothing compared to having Seifer inside of him. All it took was the slick slide of a finger inside of him and Squall had to keep himself from panting in want. He hadn't realized what he'd been missing until the first time Seifer had kissed him, followed weeks later by the first time Seifer had made him come. Even now, barely three months into their relationship, everything felt like he was feeling it for the first time.

Seifer's fingers stretched him, pulling inside of him, sliding and pushing against his insides to make way for the invasion to come. Squall's head rolled back and his back arched. He couldn't move his hips, but even if he could, he had no idea whether he'd push down on Seifer's fingers or up into the warm, wet heat surrounding him.

Seifer's mouth was sin. He'd thought it was just Seifer's words that were able to scratch Squall to his core, but that was before he'd been introduced to Seifer's tongue and the way it could twirl around his cock. That same tongue flicked against Squall's and he cried out, almost coming then and there.

That was Seifer's cue to pull off and pull out. His head emerged from under the covers, his hair ruffled and a wicked grin on his face. "You alright there?"

Squall nodded and gasped. Words weren't his forte even under normal circumstances. Now, they were impossible.

Seifer slid up further, shifting as he arranged their hips, and then sliding inside Squall in one smooth stroke that made Squall bite back a scream. He bit his lip and reached for Seifer, gripping his shoulders tight. Then Seifer moved, pulling out only to slam back in and Squall couldn't think. His fingers dug into Seifer's shoulders, not hard enough to draw blood but enough that he knew from experience that there'd be marks there later.

"How'd we ever live without this?" Seifer's voice came out reedy and thin from exertion. He was on the verge of breathless and it was Squall that made him that way.

Squall shifted, lifting his legs to wrap around Seifer's hips and hold him close with his body. It was the only answer he could give.

"No wonder you were so tense all the time. And I was so angry." Seifer's hips jacked into him, hard and fast and just the way Squall liked. He'd yet to find a way he didn't like, fast or slow, and he was looking forward to exploring all the different variations. "All that time, and we could have been doing this. Imagine how things would have turned out."

Squall groaned. He didn't like to think about could-have-been's. He had too many of those in his life. What if he and Laguna had found each other sooner? What if he hadn't gotten off to a bad start with Seifer? What if Ultimacia had never existed?

"Shh." Seifer's hand brushed over Squall's cheek. He kissed Squall, hot and deep and every bit as reassuring as Squall needed. "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. You've got me. I've got you."

"Ngh." Squall's fingers dug in deeper. He secretly loved it when Seifer talked like that, like Squall mattered. It meant so much. He'd felt alone and unwanted for so much of his childhood. It was strange how many people he had who cared for him now.

Out of all of them, Laguna and Seifer were in a strange sort of competition to see who cared for him more. Squall pretended he didn't know.

"God, what you do to me," Seifer grunted as his hips jerked forward. "I'm going to come in you. You going to come to?"

Seifer's hand reached beneath them, lifting him by the small of his back and pressing Squall's erection up against Seifer's chest. Squall hissed and nodded. He was so close. He was going to come and it was all Seifer's doing.

He could feel every slide of Seifer's hard flesh inside of him. Each push was accompanied by the slide of Squall's erection against Seifer's chest, the skin between them getting slicker and slicker with each thrust.

He was so close. So very close and it felt so good, almost too good. He was spoiled now, ruined for anyone else forever. Seifer was his first and only. No one else would ever make him feel as good as he did now.

"Come on, Squall. Let go for me."

He did, releasing between them with a strangled scream. It was a good thing their rooms were set in a private hall or someone might have come to see what was wrong. By now he had a feeling no one else would ever move into the corridor for fear of what they might overhear.

Seifer came inside of him not seconds later, his hips slowing but not quite stilling for a few more thrusts. He pulled out and reached for a handful of tissues to clean them off. Once the tissues were tossed into the garbage and they were both considerably less sticky, Seifer rolled back to his side of the bed, pulling Squall with him so that Squall was half draped over Seifer's chest.

"Think you can get some more sleep now?"

Squall nodded. His eyes slid closed and he fell asleep listening to the sound of Seifer's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
